


Baker Binnie

by stuffedplush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bakery, Coming of Age, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, OT8, Oneshot, Running Away, Seo Changbin-centric, Slice of Life, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedplush/pseuds/stuffedplush
Summary: Jisung picks up some stray kid off the street and then knocks on the back door of his favorite bakery in the middle of the night for food scraps; but did he really think Changbin was just gonna let this all slide?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Baker Binnie

A rapid set of knocks terrorized the back door of Changbin’s kitchen.

Changbin sighed. He had closed his bakery to customers a few hours ago and he was already well past his normal curfew. It was almost midnight. By the sound of it, it was either an annoying Karen looking to pick a fight, some lost and angry drunkard, or Jisung sniffing around for free snacks again. 

He threw down the piece of dough he was kneading and wiped his hands clean with a towel.

Changbin knew he shouldn’t have been staying this long in the first place, but he really had to try out this new milk bread recipe he found in a magazine at the doctor’s office. It was stupid confusing to read and unnecessarily complicated: all the more reason to try it out.

He tried to peer through the door’s frosted glass windowpane, but the wet winter weather made it extra foggy that night. He braced himself before opening the door. “I’m sorry, but we’re closed-”

He stared back at Jisung holding hands with a raggedy-looking little teenager. The boy’s long black bangs almost hid his eyes and his cream sweater was faintly stained and tattered at the sleeves. His jeans were pretty ripped along the knees; probably not an intentional fashion choice. Obviously, this wasn’t enough clothes for the weather as he was slightly shivering– or maybe just a little timid?

“Jisung. What the fuck?”

Jisung’s expression remained calm. “Okay, Hyung, I can explain. But first, we are very hungry so if you could please fix us some sandwiches, that’d be great!”

“No,” Changbin replied, blankly.

The stranger pulled at Jisung’s sleeve and mumbled, “It didn’t work, he said ‘no’.”

“Don't worry, I got this,” the older whispered back. He turned back to Changbin and pointed a finger at his face accusingly. “Oh, you monster! Couldn’t you at least spare a muffin or two to a poor little starving orphan? Huh?! Huh?!” He gestured towards the boy.

“Yes! Poor and starving!” the boy mimicked.

Jisung really did it this time. Oh, he was gonna get it. Changbin knew how to deal with the cats he picked up off the streets, but what were they supposed to do with a whole kid?! 

“Jisung, what did you do?!”

“I just brought a friend, Hyung!” He casually draped an arm over the teenager. “Look, he’s harmless and he doesn’t bite.”

“Yea, I don’t bite!” The boy flashed a strained and awkward smile. Meanwhile, his wide eyes read ‘absolutely terrified’.

Changbin crossed his arms and gave the boys his signature hard stare. The one that he uses when he’s really confused or disappointed to the point that he’s pissed off.

Jisung visibly winced. He elbowed his guest next to him.

“Oh uh- ah, well, I guess it’s back to searching the dumpers for me,” the boy murmured.

Changbin’s right eye twitched.

“Maybe… maybe I’ll get lucky this time and I’ll find something that isn’t expired...” The teen pouted and wiped his eyes with a dirty sleeve.

“Ahh! Fine! C’mere!” Changbin pulled the boy inside but stopped Jisung with a hand. “Not you. You can stay out here and freeze, you brat.”

“Heh! Whatever,” Jisung replied, “I was just leaving anyway… I’ll just go empty-handed. No croissants for Seungmin and Hyunjin to eat with their coffee. No muffins to surprise Felix with in the morning… and no mini cheesecakes for poor old Jisung even though Changbin-hyung’s are his favorite.” He put a hand over his chest and sighed.

God, Changbin was just too soft sometimes. “Come grab something from the fridges and then leave. You have sixty seconds.”

Jisung dashed in and out in less than thirty. He had really memorized the kitchen’s layout by now, to Changbin’s dismay.

Meanwhile, the baker offered a stool to his new guest but he politely declined. He just stood and stared in awe at the huge steel appliances, leftover baked goods, and all the shiny tools used by Changbin and his kitchen staff.

Jisung hugged both of them before stepping out with his overstuffed doggy-bag. “Changbin-hyung will give you something good to eat. Come back safe, okay?” He said to the teen, who nodded.

His and the other boys’ shared apartment was just down the street, but Changbin still thought his concern for the younger was cute. He was still mad, though. “Yea, yea. Out with you, I’ll take care of him.”

“I know! Love you, Hyung!”

“Uh-huh.”

Jisung popped his head back in the kitchen for a moment. “Hey! You love me back, right?”

“Of course. Now out!”

Changbin locked the door and finally turned to give his full attention to the young stranger. 

“I’m sorry about all that. He’s very impulsive. And stupid, too. And dumb.”

The boy smiled politely at him and kept on checking out his kitchen silently.

Changbin began rummaging the fridges for something quick to whip up. But by the looks of it, he knew he had to do more than a simple sandwich to help this little guy out. 

“Hey, is what he said true?” he asked, “That you’re from an orphanage?”

“It’s a foster home—a big one—but, yea, I guess,” the boy replied. He pressed a hand onto a cold stainless steel tabletop.

“Well?” Changbin asked, expectantly.

Despite his shyness, the teen answered well like he was just waiting for Changbin to ask or like he already had a response memorized in his head.

“It’s, uhm, my last year there before I turn of age. I have a plan all set up for me and everything for when I leave. I just want to... to explore first, you know?”

Changbin definitely understood. “Ah. So you ran away.” The baker gave the vacant stool next to him a pat but the teen refused it once again. He instead stood leaning toward the oven Changbin was preheating, taking in its warmth.

“Basically, yea… but I’ll be going back! Eventually, just like last time! Please don’t call the cops on me.” He looked at Changbin with his hands clasped and a mild panic on his face.

“What?! Hell no, I won’t!” the older exclaimed. “Don’t worry about that.”

_You’re my problem now _, Changbin thought.__

____

He looked over his young guest.

____

The ends of his messy hair were dry and split. His skin was mostly clear but a little sallow. His lips were chapped too. Probably dehydrated. He didn’t look too-too skinny. His wrists weren’t thin at all and his cheeks were still full, so that was good. Most notably, he donned a full set of braces that would need proper looking after.

____

Changbin caught on to his overthinking. He was looking a bit too far into this. 

____

Jisung knew what he was doing bringing this kid here, didn't he? He probably knew Changbin couldn’t just let him go back to… to God knows what! What could it be? A mattress on the side of the road? The pile of dirty clothes in the corner of Jisung’s room? How could he sleep at night without knowing where this kid was gonna sleep at night?!

____

Oh, he felt the headache coming on.

____

“I see. But can you, um, still get adopted?” Changbin pressed on.

____

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” The teen dropped his gaze and started picking at his nails. “But everyone picks the younger ones. They don’t want kids my age. I’m so old, I’d just be wasting their money.”

____

Changbin’s heart sank at the sight.

____

“But, do you… do you want to get adopted?”

____

“Huh?!” The boy perked up and flushed. “No-no! Of course not… that’d be weird.”

____

“Why?”

____

“It just would.” He huffed and turned back to warming up his hands over the oven.

____

Changbin didn’t understand this kid at all and he was kinda getting riled up imagining all those adults rejecting him. _What?! What does age matter?! He’s still a kid! Cheap, lazy dicks. Ugh _.__

____

____

____

But he was even more surprised with the boy’s response. Why was it so bad to be adopted last minute? Oh, well… maybe a lot of things could go wrong now that he thought about it. But there’s surely a loving parent or two out there for everyone! Right? Right?!

____

____

____

“And- and I’m going back anyway. To go through the plan they set up for me. I’ll go to college and room with people like me,” the boy continued.

____

____

____

“And you don’t want that?”

____

____

____

“I, uh, I don’t know yet.”

____

____

____

Changbin sighed and turned back to his workspace. He’s been there.

____

____

____

That’s when he realized that this whole distraction had just cost him precious baking time. He immediately tucked his dough into a greased loaf pan and chucked it into the oven.

____

____

____

Changbin pulled out the stool once again, this time in front of the hot oven. The teen happily accepted. 

____

____

____

He turned his attention back to the fridges. “You allergic to anything?”

____

____

____

“No, nothing.”

____

____

____

Good. Changbin got to work on a simple ham and cheese on sourdough. The kid would surely love his sourdough. It’s one of Changbin’s specialties. The number of starters he killed at the beginning of his baking career was kind of embarrassing to think about but now people line up at five in the freaking morning to snatch one!

____

____

____

He fired up the stove and melted some butter over a skillet. With a bread knife, he cut up a fresh loaf. 

____

____

____

After toasting two slices in the butter for a moment, he placed atop some freshly sliced ham and a generous serving of the special grated cheese blend that the shop uses for grilled cheeses.

____

____

____

He then used a grill press to smush down the sandwich. The cheese oozed out of the sides and the whole thing started to brown and crisp up faster.

____

____

____

Changbin snuck a glance at the boy by the oven. God, the kid was practically drooling watching him cook.

____

____

____

He transferred the sandwich onto a plate with a spatula and made sure the boy had a view of the gooey cheese stretch when he sliced it in half and pulled it apart.

____

____

____

The baker served it up alongside a tall jar of water.

____

____

____

The teen refused such a generous portion at first but after a ‘Hyung took all this trouble making you this and you’re not gonna take it?!’ from the older, he complied.

____

____

____

Changbin watched him happily gobble up his sandwich. The kid really did eat like someone was about to take it away from him.

____

____

____

“You know, I ran away too.”

____

____

____

“Huh?!” the boy choked, “Really?!”

____

____

____

“Yea! But not like you. My family is nice and well-off and stuff. I went to school for architecture. But, I mean, look at me now.” Changbin dusted some flour off his apron. “I think you can guess the rest.”

____

____

____

“You love baking,” the younger pointed out.

____

____

____

“Duh! I get to make good food from my own two hands and it gave me these guns!” Changbin rolled up a sleeve to flex his hulking bicep.

____

____

____

The boy’s eyes widened like saucers. “Wow, you’re so cool! But what did your family say? I-If you don’t mind.”

____

____

____

“It’s all good. They were… fine? Pissed off, obviously, but they still wanted to support me. Parents are so confusing.”

____

____

____

“Wow, I wish I had a dream like you,” the teen said, frowning, “then maybe I wouldn’t be feeling so lost right now.”

____

____

____

“Ehh. It is pretty sweet, I’ll admit it. But I can’t really give you advice on that, Kid. Not everyone has a dream… and that's okay.”

____

____

____

Changbin was really trying his best to comfort this poor kid, he really was. That year he spent doing math until dawn and carrying fragile model building projects through campus was absolute hell, but it felt like the safest path to follow at the time. It wasn’t until he binged watched a baking show during vacation that he found his true calling. It wasn’t easy, obviously, but that urge to commit and exceed felt new and invigorating.

____

____

____

He knew that the answers the boy was looking for came with time and growth and following your heart and stuff, but he hated getting that advice as a teenager himself and he wasn’t just about to repeat the same thing.

____

____

____

Changbin settled a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard right now. The important thing is that you have to stay strong no matter what path you take.”

____

____

____

The teen kept his head down and spoke softly, with a slight strain in his voice, “Why? If you’re not on the best path… isn’t that just a waste of time, then?”

____

____

____

“What? Of course not! It’s called living, Kid. When you fall off one path, just pick yourself up and try again,” Changbin reassured him. “What do you really have to lose? As long as you’re trying, you’re living, ain’t ya?”

____

____

____

“I-I guess,” the boy wiped away a lone tear on his face with his sleeve, “But-”

____

____

____

Changbin wrapped his arms around the younger, burying his face into his neck. “Shh, all this overthinking– it’s not good for you,” he whined.

____

____

____

The boy didn’t dare move a muscle but Changbin could feel his own left shoulder start to get damp.

____

____

____

“O-Oh I’m so sorry,” he gasped, grabbing himself a fistful of Changbin’s shirt. “I’m sorry.”

____

____

____

“Mhm,” Changbin hummed.

____

____

____

The teen started choking up. Oh, it was so embarrassing for him to be crying in the arms of a stranger– and at the ripe old age of seventeen, too. 

____

____

____

He pressed his sweater sleeve against his red, runny nose and sniffled.

____

____

____

But something about Changbin made him feel safe. He was like… an angel or something. Too nice and too generous. Spoiling him for nothing in return.

____

____

____

“I’m,” the boy finally broke out into a sob, breaking the silence, “Jeongin!”

____

____

____

The baker couldn’t help but giggle. He squeezed him closer. “Hehe! Nice to meet you, Jeongin.”

____

____

____

The teenage boy named Jeongin cried into Changbin’s arms for a good while until his tears ran dry, leaving an icky sting in his throat and his face red and itchy.

____

____

____

Changbin turned his head to wipe away some tears of his own. The kid didn’t need to see that. After making sure the younger was done, Changbin stopped rubbing his shivering back and hands and grabbed the glass of water to bring it to Jeongin’s lips.

____

____

____

The boy giggled into the jar and took a few sips.

____

____

____

Changbin, now settled, cleared his throat. “So… I’m going to be feeding you from now on. For every meal. Don’t worry about it.”

____

____

____

“What? Huh?!” Jeongin was taken aback by the sudden proposal.

____

____

____

“You heard me. I’m gonna feed you.” He grabbed the boy’s dishes and started walking away.

____

____

____

“But… no way! I can’t do that to you!” Jeongin stood up and followed him to the sink. “I’m- you’ll-”

____

____

____

“If you reject, you’ll make Hyung cry.” The baker clung to Jeongin and started fake-sobbing. “Oh no, my new dongsaeng doesn’t like me! Oh, waaah!”

____

____

____

“Absolutely not! I’m not your responsibility!”

____

____

____

“Waaahh! Jeongin hates me!”

____

____

____

“I-I don’t!”

____

____

____

“C’mon, would it be that bad?” Changbin whined as he started on the washing. “You’re breaking my heart, Jeongin.”

____

____

____

“Wait, but- but I don’t know you! Don’t you remember meeting me like only a little while ago?!”

____

____

____

Changbin straightened up. “Hm. What about this, then? Do you know how to wash dishes?” He held up his soapy rag.

____

____

____

“Uh, yea?”

____

____

____

“Can you mop floors?”

____

____

____

“Yes, I’ve done it before.”

____

____

____

“Good! You’re hired.”

____

____

____

“But-!”

____

____

____

“Ah, waaah! My new dongsaeng doesn’t want to work with me! And we would have so much fun together, too! Oh, Jeongin hates me!”

____

____

____

Jeongin started again. “But– ah, fine! I accept! I can work for you sometimes. But not every meal– you can't feed me for every meal.”

____

____

____

“Why not? You’re not living in Jisung and his boys’ rats nest.”

____

____

____

“I don’t have anywhere else to go!”

____

____

____

“That crowded mess with Gatorade stains on the walls?! You’ll stay with me and my two hyungs, obviously! Comes with the job.” Changbin shook Jeongin’s hand. “It’s settled.”

____

____

____

“Ehh, your hands are wet.”

____

____

____

Chan and Minho. Those nice guys would understand undoubtedly. Heck, they might even kick the baker out in favor of this cute new guy. Ehehe. Changbin took a mental note to bring back more deserts that night.

____

____

____

He noticed Jeongin staring at the ground with a huge smile plastered on his face.

____

____

____

“Isn't Hyung nice and kind?”

____

____

____

“Yes, very much!”

____

____

____

“Jeongin?”

____

____

____

“Yea?”

____

____

____

“I forgot to ask one very important question, Jeongin, so answer honestly. Do you like bread?”

____

____

____

“Of course! So much! At the home, they called me-” Jeongin suddenly stopped his words and flushed beet-red. “Uh.”

____

____

____

“Huh? Call you what?” Changbin smirked. “What did they call you, Jeongin?”

____

____

____

“Baby… Baby Bread…”

____

____

____

It was quite a sight after that. Changbin just about nearly broke down and asked for the adoption papers right then and there, and Jeongin was very startled in response because it looked like his brand new guardian was about to pass out on him. For half an hour afterward, they watched the milk bread rise from its pan, turning into something soft and sweet before their very eyes. The baker wrapped it up and stuffed it down the younger’s sweater as they stepped out; not a very practical way of doing things, but it was something warm for Jeongin to finally come home to.

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story came to me one day when I imagined Changbin kneading dough with his big ol' arms, and I just knew I had to write him as a baker. I didn't expect it to get so sad either. Stays, I hope you like it. I know it's been a little stressful these days, but hang in there! This is actually my first work on AO3 ever, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
